Jaws: The Legend of Zelda Edition
by Ocarina of Time
Summary: A Great White Shark of 26 feet threatens to kill bathers of Hyrule's beaches. It is up to Chief Link, Sea Bioigist Greg Baker, and modern day Ahab, Captain Knyyko to stop it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Jaws of Death

Swiftly the giant fish created by hell circles Lake Hylia which now connectsto the Great Sea. This surrvived millions of years without change, without passion, and with out logic. It lives to kill, a mindless eating machine. It is as if God created the devil and gave him...Jaws.

Near the lake where the fish swam, a large group of teens from Termina sit in front of a fire enjoying each other. The was a fire with wiskey, music, and laughter. A young college boy named Tom sat smoking a cigar and stared at a beautiful Hylian girl named Malon. Her hair was red, she had green eyes, and in very good shape. She also had a southern accent since she worked at Lon Lon Ranch.

Tom thought she was very attractive, so he walked over to her and greeted her. "Hi Malon." he said sitting next to her. He was drunk so he didn't have very good balance. "Hi Tom." Malon said blushing. They sat there talking and connecting for about a half an hour. Then Malon stood up. " Com'n lets go swimming" she wispered to him. He grinned. They ran undressing. But Tom was so drunk he tripped and fell asleep. Malon ran into the water making loud splashes.

The fish stopped, sensing a change in the water movment. Something has entered the water. It smelled nothing or saw nothing. But he felt electrical impulses and heard faint splashing. The great fish headed towards the sound. Getting louder and clearer the fish saw Malon swimming about 40 yards.

Malon swam with glee not at all caring how cold and dark the water was. "Come on Tom!" she yelled back. Tom was alseep on the shoreline.

The fish was five feet under Malon. He circled and got closer. Then when the time came the Great Fish took a bite at the ankle.

At first Malon thought she bumped a rock with her foot. But then she noticed blood and pain shot to her leg. She screamed in pain to get someones attention. She was jerked left and right. She was dragged to the main island. She held for dear life in the rock. She jerked back into deep water. "GOD PLEASE HELP-" She was yelling but dragged under. Bubbles of blood arise to the surface and water gets calm.

About 3 hours later Tom woke up and noticed it was almost morning. He sat up cursing to himself that Malon left him there. But as he got up he noticed Malon's clothes scatted everywhere. "I didn't think she was THAT weird." Tom thought He headed to the camp and looked in Malon's tent. She was not there. "Thats odd." Tom said. He looked out at sea but saw only sun peeking through the horizion. "I'd better tell Chief Link." Tom said. He got on his horse and headed towards Hyrule Castle. Tom looked back at the lake and saw something come out of the water. "Ah, it must be the glare of the sunrise." he said. He carried on. Little did he know he saw just what murrdered Malon, a Great White Shark.

Morning on Hyrule was always peaceful. Now that the Great Sea has broken through the mountains and into Lake Hylia, Hyrule was now a tropical summer kingdom. Link awoke at 6:00 as he always did. He turned over to look at his darling wife, Princess Zelda. She was incharge of The Northern part of Hyrule while the Prime Minister was incarge of the beaches and Southern Hyrule. Link was declared Chief of Kights. This was good for him after saving Hyrule countless amount of times. Link's two sons Micheal and Sean were still still asleep. Micheal was 13 and getting interested with the ocean and fish. Sean was only 4 years old and had an interest of policing like his dad.

Link got into his uniform which was his green tunic gold plating on the sholders. He put on his green cap and combed the edges of his hair. He went outside of the manor and got the Daily Hylian News. He sat down with the paper and some toast. Font page said "Temple of Time Torn Down" Link already knew this but was surrprised how fast news travels. At the bottom of the paragraph Link noticed it said "The Master Sword of the Temple will be given to our beloved Chief Link for all he has done for us." Just as he finish reading a knock came on the door. A gaurd opened the door to present a short stubby man with the Master Sword wrapped in cloth (this is because if you do not have a fragment of the Triforce the Master Sword will kill you the insant you touch it). "Put it on the counter I'll hang it up on the wall later. Once the short man left another man with long blonde hair and an incredible tan came in. "Chief, my friend Malon just went missing I can't find her anywhere." Tom said. "Okay, sit tight I'll be with you in 3 minutes.

About and hour later, Link and Tom were on their horses discussing how the girl went missing. "What are we looking for?" Tom asked. "A washed up body, if she drowned last night a body should have washed up." Link replied. "I also have my partner Bill on the other side of the beach so he will wistle if he see-" Link was cut off by a loud wistle. "Come on!" Link yelled. The two men on horses sped up towards the wistling.

Once they arrived by Bill. A small sand dune was in front of them covered with crabs. But under the crabs was a severed head with one eye missing, an arm with only three fingers, peice of flesh, and a foot. "Is this her." Link asked uneasy. "Yes" Tom said trying not to vomit. "Link doesn't this make you sick." Bill asked. "What the hell could done this?" Link said to himself. He looked outward to sea with only thinking of how his childhood friend Malon was dead now and he would have to tell her fater at Lon Lon Ranch, and what creature did this. Although way back in his mind he could continue to hear "_Shark Attack." _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Blood on the Beach

Link sat in his office writing a death report of Malon. He wrote her name, occupation, age, gender, etc. Until he came across a blank entitled: Cause of Death. Link carfully wrote _Shark Attack_ in the blank. Link sat down slouched thinking how there hasn't been a unintentinal death for 20 years now. That was when Ganondorf took over Hyrule. "BILL! Get out the "beach closed" signs." Link yelled. "We never had any." Bill said walking in. Link sighed. "I'll be back in ten minutes." Link said walking out the door. He walked quickly down to the market place. He was occasionally stopped by people giving reports but Link was not interested. He moved on. At the store he got four peices of wood, paint, paintbrush, four white peices of cardboard.

"Chief!" Bill came riding on his horse. "There are a bunch of Boy Scouts on the beach doing their mile swim." Bill said. "Ok I'll take care of it, you get to work on those signs: Beaches Closed! No Swimming. By Order of Hyrule Knight Department." Link said geting on the horse Bill came in.

Bill walked to the office with all the supplies. He was stopped by the Prime Minister. "Hey Bill, whats all this for?" He said in a friendly voice. The Prime Minister, Vince, was a handsome man in his late thirties. He had gray hair and his pointy ears were starting to fall downwards. "Minister, listen we had a shark attack on the beach this moring I have to close down the beach, by order of Link. Vince stopped frusterated. "Where did he go?" he asked. "I think to the South Dock." Bill replied.

Link looked out and saw the boys with a leader in a canoe. The raft came in to the dock. "Charlie take me out to those kids, will ya." Link asked. "Yes, sir" he replied. Vince entered the raft. "Link, I hear your closing the beaches under your own authority." he said. "Well what other authority do I need?" Link asked. "Well you need it aprooved by a member of the original Royal Family." One of Vince's parters said. "Why can't I just asked Zelda?'' Link asked. "Your wife is not in control of the beaches." Vince said. "But that ranch girl was torn apart!" Link said. "She just swam out a little far and got stuck in some coral reef and it cut her badly." Vince said. Vince to Link to the other end of the raft. "Look Hyrule's Independence Day is when we make the most money. We need summer rupees." Vince said. "It doesn't mean you can't close the beaches for two days so we can see if the shark is even there." Link said. "Look Cheif, You yell sea snake, everyboby goes huh- what...You yell shark, we got a panic on our hands on the 4th of July." Vince said. Link looked down. "Okay you can take us back now." Link yelled to Charlie. Link looked at the boy swimming and prayed they would be okay.

For the next couple days the sea was very calm. All the kids were let out of school. Link was on the beach with Zelda. He looked at the water with fear. He knew a shark was there and he couldn't do anything about it. Zelda supported Link all the way with the shark issue but she doubted it will happen again. Link felt uneasy looking at the water. All the swimmer were screaming and you couldn't tell if they were playing or hurt. Link hoped for the best.

Almost fifty yards from where Link was sitting and young boy named Alex sat with his mother. Alex was eleven year old with blonde hair and blue eyes. He had no friend to play with so he likes to play with his mother. "Mom can I go swimming?" Alex asked. "No, there is no one to watch you." she replied. "How about you?" Alex yelled. "Fine. But go on a raft the water is cold." his mother said softly. "Thanks." Alex said. He got a raft and went in the water.

The beach water was only 7 feet deep for about 10 yards. But as it went out, the water got about fifty feet deep. And what lay at the bottom was the twenty-five foot fish. It felt electical impulses of poor swimming. He move about 7 mph towards Alex. Once Alex was in view, the fish got a stronger impulse. But Alex stopped kicking to rest and the fish lost signal. But when he started kicking again the fish was circling him. The shark faced vertical to his prey. As the fish charged slowly to Alex he took a bite.

The last and only thought Alex had was being puched in the stomache. Blood covered where Alex swam. He struggled to get up was soon teared apart. Link looked to his right from where he sat and looked in horror. He saw a large fin, a torn raft, and blood everywhere. He ran towards the scene. "GET OUT! EVERYBODY OUT NOW! SHARK IN THE WATER!" Link yelled. Alex's mother woke up confused to what had happen. Parents got their kids out and stood on the beach with horror and confusion. Alex's mother walked out looking for Alex. "Alex?" she yelled. "ALEX!" she yelled. Then she saw a small raft torn and smeered with blood washed up on shore. Link looked out to the sea. Zelda walked next to him and said, "You need to do something." Link turned around "Where's Vince?" he asked her.


End file.
